Reason: A Song of AsuCaga
by Usako Hoshino
Summary: A collection of AsuCaga drabbles. A blackout occurred, Athrun found Cagalli in the dark... and something more. R&R!
1. At the Door

**Reason ~A Song of AsuCaga~**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Author's Note: Hi! A little note here to mention a teeny bit about myself. :D This is my first time writing drabbles, and according to Wikipedia it is supposed to be a story that's _exactly_ 100 words. I checked out other drabbles, and very little writers followed the 100-words rule, so I hope you readers don't mind. :D

Note that this story is somewhat Post-Destiny, and Athrun and Cagalli are married.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Move away."

"No."

She frowned at the midnight-haired man standing at the door, blocking her way. "Athrun, let me in, I'm tired…"

Her husband shook his head firmly. "I won't let you in till you give me something."

Cagalli sighed. "What do you want?"

He gave her a broad grin. "A kiss."

His reply immediately affected her in a form of a blush, but she gave in, tiptoed and kissed him gently on the lips.

* * *

Was it bad? Was the title lame? (I couldn't think of any. Suggestions?) R&R to tell me how you feel! A big thank you for reading this :D


	2. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Author's Note: I'm back! :D Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Chinese New Year!

* * *

He opened the door, and immediately felt someone ramming into him.

"Cagalli!"

His wife was latching onto him like a koala bear, and she looked up at him and grinned.

"Come Athrun, come!"

She dragged him into the kitchen, and shoved a beautiful box of chocolates into his hands. "Happy Valentine's Day, Athrun!" Cagalli said, smiling happily at him.

"Thanks." Athrun pecked her on the cheek, and went on to open the box and take a chocolate out.

He looked at it. "Is it bear-shaped?"

At this question, Cagalli frowned. "It's supposed to be _you_. Are you blind or what?"

He stared at her. "You made the chocolates yourself, didn't you, Cagalli?"

"Shut up, Athrun!"

* * *

A Valentine's Day one-shot for our lovely AsuCaga couple. Don't worry, I'm sure Athrun will eat every single one of... 'himself'. Thanks to all the readers out there, especially **Latias 24, Hokage Infinity, Lullaby of a Deserted Hell, BrownSugaredCandy, cara410 and Xx Meisha xX** for reviewing! I'll definitely love to have any Athrun Chocolates as a Gundam Seed merchandise. -winks-


	3. Photos & Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Author's Note: I feel awful now, especially since the AsuCaga drabble ideas stopped coming to me. Hope I'll get some inspiration soon! Don't worry, I still have some ideas stored in my computer. Just read, enjoy, and keep the reviews coming! (:

* * *

Cagalli flipped through a photo album.

There are many pictures, splashed out in numerous colours right in front of her.

A blonde girl swinging joyfully on a swing.

_His_ Infinite Justice Gundam, standing tall and mighty, shining magnificently in the bright afternoon sun.

Their wedding day, the day where they were the happiest of all, their smiles radiating and their joy and happiness could even be seen through these pictures.

Her eyes travelled slowly up to the man sleeping peacefully on the bed beside her, and she broke into a broad smile.

Kissing him lightly on his forehead, she mumbled, "Thanks for the memories, Athrun."

* * *

This idea probably developed when I realized that a scene with only one character sleeping is always cute (at least, in my opinion!) so I just have to write this out. Hope you guys don't mind this kind of simple drabbles. R&R please! :3


	4. Poker

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Author's Note: Back! Well, I was supposed to be in Thailand right now, but sadly, the trip was cancelled D: So here I am, a new chapter for you guys, so keep more reviews coming!

* * *

"I've won."

Shocked, she stared blankly at the row of cards Athrun had put on the table. "It's impossible!" she cried out, looking incredulously at her husband sitting opposite her.

"It's a royal straight flush, Cagalli." He smirked playfully. "You obviously lost."

"You cheated!" Cagalli muttered, refusing to accept her loss.

"I didn't _cheat_," He replied calmly. "In fact, I _couldn't _cheat, because you insisted that I wear a sleeveless shirt."

"Alright alright," she grumbled, pouting out her lips. "So what's my punishment?"

"Your punishment," Athrun said cheekily, "is to wear a bikini for me."

"Athrun, can I punch you?"

* * *

Surprisingly, this drabble is a real one-hundred-words drabble, so I'm rather... satisfied. :D Athrun's cheeky in this drabble, poor Cagalli!


	5. Ouch

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Author's Note: Whee! I'm really really grateful for all those reviews you guys gave me. On with the story~

* * *

4: Ouch

"Owww… ow… Ouch, Cagalli! Don't touch it!"

Cagalli grinned up at him. Oh, what a devil she was.

"It's only a broken nail, Athrun."

"_Only_? It's split halfway, Cagalli! Halfway!"

She sighed. "I still have to pull it out, or it might worsen."

She could feel her husband shuddering as she clipped nail clippers on it. Oh, she's definitely going to tease him later on.

"Are you ready?"

His emerald eyes seemed to be filled with fright. "Wait! Be gentle." He mumbled.

Cagalli ignored him. "Are you _ready_?"

He hesitated, shifting in his chair. _Should he…?_

But before he could give her a definite answer, she ripped the broken toenail out.

* * *

This idea came when I attended this school workshop where this coach actually told my class an incident where she witnessed a doctor removing her brother's toenail, and this idea sort of developed when _I_ broke my own one. Luckily, I have no Cagalli to rip my broken nail out. xD

-Imagines Athrun squealing in pain-


	6. Erasers

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Author's Note: This is rather random, but is an occasional problem that I have. I had _never_ finished using my own erasers before. O.o Yes, I'm going rather overboard - this drabble contains 151 words, 51 words more that the original 100 words limit, but oh well... xD

* * *

Hand in hand, they walked down a street, and for once Cagalli Yula Athha was having a normal shopping trip with Athrun Zala.

The couple strolled past a bookstore, and something caught Cagalli's eye. She walked up to the store, where stationery was on display.

"Athrun, which eraser should I buy?" she mused as he peered over her shoulder.

"Aren't all of them the same?"

"Well, I don't know whether to buy a big and expensive one so that I have a lower chance of losing it, or to buy a cheap and small one so that I won't be heartbroken when I lose it."

She saw him gave her one of his stares, and she let out an indignant "What?!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the store, surprising her when she heard what he said to the shopkeeper.

"Give me two erasers, one big and one small."

* * *

Luckily for Cagalli, she had Athrun to solve the erasers problem for her. :D

Reviews, please! :3


	7. Overwrite

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Author's Note: Yes. I definitely have a weird tendency to overwrite my stories (as you all can notice earlier). For once, I wrote a ridiculous 2000+ words essay for an essay competition that was limited to 400 words, and yes, I had to go through the agony of rewriting everything again... xD Anyway, for those who are actually interested in reading it, check out the Gundam 00 essay I posted on FF. -advertisingadvertising- -grins-

Enjoy!

* * *

"Cagalli, what are you writing?"

"Hmm?" she took out her lollipop from her mouth which she was sucking on. "We're visiting the orphanage this Sunday with Kira and Lacus, remember? Lacus encouraged me to write short stories. She said that the children liked them." She turned around and grinned happily at him. "I'm writing a short story for the children now."

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "A _short_ story?"

She nodded. "Why?"

He pointed at her laptop. "The word count said 7924 words."

She stared at him.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Ironically this drabble contains only 80+ words... -drops dead- My writing is really screwed :/

R&R please! :D Thank you.


	8. Snakebites

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Author's Note: This drabble is extremely RANDOM.

Oh gosh. I was trying to think of some new, fresh ideas for this fic when snakebites suddenly came to me (while I was in the bathroom!) and this scenario just came up.

On with the drabble!

* * *

"Hey, Athrun."

"Yeah?"

"If a poisonous snake bit me, would you suck out the poison for me?"

Athrun Zala looked up from his work, staring at her incredulously. "Why would you even ask me that kind of question?"

Cagalli shifted in her seat, her face all red from asking such awkward questions. "Just answer," she insisted.

He went back to his work, wondering what in the world his wife's brain contained. "Of course I won't. If I suck it out, won't I get poisoned and die in the process?"

She made a sound of distaste, throwing the seat pillow across the room, which her husband calmly dodged.

But in their hearts, both of them knew that they would do it for each other.

Willingly.

* * *

Another drabble that overshot. Again. Oh well.

How was it? :D Actually I also wanna show that despite saying negative words, we people actually meant the opposite on the inside. For some reason we just can't say out what we're feeling or how we really care for the other person.

Updated today - For our lovely **twins! Happy Birthday to Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha! :D**

I love those two so much! R&R please!**  
**


	9. Reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Author's Note: Yes. Reviews. Reviews. -hinthint-

* * *

She frowned, her eyes glued to the screen, her face just mere inches away from her laptop.

It was very bad.

Reviews for her fanfiction were dropping.

And dropping.

And dropping.

And—

"Arghhhh!" Cagalli yelled, almost pulling her hair out in frustration. "Why?"

And Athrun, who was sitting calmly in a nearby armchair, simply asked, "Why what?"

"My reviews are dropping! From seven to only one—"

He sighed. "More will come if you wait."

The next morning, Cagalli switched on her laptop and, to her surprise, found out that she received 3 more reviews.

She went to read them eagerly, only to find out that all are from the same person named Alaz Nurhta.

Cagalli raised her eyebrows at the sight of the weird username. _I wonder who he or she is._

It did not take her a long time to spell the name backwards.

* * *

Like our poor Cagalli here, my reviews are also dropping. D: Only that I don't have Alaz Nurhta to help me to add on to that number. (:

R&R please! :D


	10. Kill

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Author's Note: You guys are very sweet. Amazingly, my reviews jumped from a measly two to ten. Special thanks to **BrownSugaredCandy, Cagalli Haruka Zala, star, Asphodel Winter, Latias 24, Miki and the FOUR Alaz Nurhtas**, thank you very much! (: Just wanted to say that I loved every single one of the reviews, really. I didn't know there are actually so many Alaz Nurhtas out there :D

* * *

Outside her room, even Kira Yamato, who came for a visit, could hear his twin shouting.

"Go to hell!"

He flinched as a stream of never-ending _BANG BANG BANG_ erupted from within.

"You asshole! You idiot! I hate you! Disappear at this instant now!"

Even the Ultimate Coordinator shivered as he wondered out loud, "What _did_ Athrun do to infuriate Cagalli so much?"

Kira almost leapt out of his skin as the coordinator in question that Kira thought was being subjected to Cagalli's beating grabbed him from behind. "I didn't do anything."

"Then why is she so angry?"'

Athrun sighed. "It is only a poor cockroach that appeared in her room."

* * *

I can imagine Cagalli holding a chopper in her hands now.

R&R please! :D


	11. Greatest Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! My school holidays are already over, and I'm facing all the usual tests-every-week stuff all over again. And with me falling in love with the Matrix movies (Neo x Trinity!) I got all hyped up and crazy (at a very bad time too). So, I finally managed to do this at last. Here you go (:

* * *

"Cagalli, go to sleep."

"No."

"It's late already, and that third cup of coffee isn't working."

"Shut up, Zala!"

Athrun sighed. As usual, his wife was working like crazy even after working hours. After failing to persuade her to sleep for countless times, he finally had a trick up his sleeve that night.

He clapped his hands, and the door creaked open.

"Hmm?" Cagalli looked up, only to see five children running in enthusiastically.

"Cagalli-nee!"

"Yay! We're in Cagalli-nee's office!"

"Wheeeee!"

She gaped openly as the children grabbed her and pulled her to the door.

"Let's go!"

"Wha— what's this?" She shrieked. Her husband only smiled at her and pointed to the clock, whose hands clearly showed midnight. "You promised to visit the orphanage on Sunday, and off you go."

Cagalli could only continue gaping as the children dragged her away helplessly.

* * *

This drabble relates to chapter seven, where Cagalli mentioned that all four of them are visiting the orphanage. Expect all four of our favourite characters in an orphanage in the next few drabbles. And yes, even the Princess of Orb is weak against children. (:

R&R please!


	12. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Author's Note: This, is... ahh. I know I have not been updating much! T^T End of year is coming, along with you-know-what, though I _finally!_ managed to get this out today (:

* * *

Eyes darting around, Athrun Zala used the soldier instincts he was so superb at to search for a suitable place to hide, despite him only in a children's game of hide and seek. Instincts told him the only suitable and nearest place were a wooden wardrobe, and he flung open the doors and stepped in, only to find his wife already inside.

"Get out!" She hissed. "This is my hiding place!"

"You'll give us away if you don't shut up." He said mildly.

"Oh yeah? Well, I won't sh—"

He leaned forward and kissed her fully on her lips, while Cagalli blushed madly, trying to push him away but failing to, due to the enclosed space.

To make matters worse (or better, depending on how you perceive the situation), the doors swung open to reveal the children's wide and curious eyes, and a shriek that soon erupted throughout the orphanage.

"Cagalli-nee and Athrun-nii are kissing!"

* * *

I think most of you guys out there you know this, but nee-san means older sister, and nii-san means older brother. The children was referring to Cagalli and Athrun as older sister and brother. (:

R&R please!


	13. Screw it

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Author's Note: Uwahh! T^T I know this is really late, but the creative juices aren't coming, plot bunnies are escaping and the hell is unleashed. Exams are in a month's time, and yet I spent 5 days trying to learn spelling without even touching my homework or revision... My time management's really horrible. OTL

Anyway, something finally came, and here it is :D

* * *

Athrun gritted his teeth as he tried to screw the loosen pipe of the orphanage's bathroom back on properly. For some reason he just couldn't _tighten it—_

"Athrun? You're screwing it the wrong way!" Cagalli appeared beside him and snatched the screw driver from the hands. "Look, you screw to the _left_—" she started screwing the other way round.

Athrun stared at her. "It's to the right, Cagalli!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"I said, left!"

"Look here, I know you failed home economics—"

"What? I didn't!"

Athrun ignored her and grabbed the screwdriver back. "See, it's to the right," and he started screwing it in the opposite direction.

"Let _me_ do it you baka!"

Before the two of them could do anything more, the entire pipe dropped.

"Oops."

* * *

Baka = stupid.

And that described me perfectly. I'm sure some of you readers out there are having exams too, so щ(ﾟДﾟщ)(屮ﾟДﾟ)屮 bring it on! Do your best! (:

Anyway, the title has double meanings: Screwing the loosen pipe and screwing the entire thing (:

R&R please!


	14. Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Author's Note: I... -hides behind dustbin- T^T Ok after two months, I'm finally back again! Sorry for the wait... Anyway, after half a month of travelling, I've returned! (: I apologize for the wait! T^T

* * *

"Athrun!"

After putting the last of the children's toys back to where they were, Athrun looked up, only to see Cagalli bounding excitedly towards him.

"Hmmm?"

He gasped as she grabbed and pulled him roughly to the orphanage's basketball court.

"Look!"

"Look what?"

"Up, Athrun!"

He obeyed, and was instantly amazed by the countless of wondrous, shiny stars that filled the night sky infinitely, with the moon as a companion glowing in one corner.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Cagalli breathed.

He nodded. "Nature."

Unable to take their eyes off, the two of them lay down beside each other in the soft grass and spent the entire night admiring the bright lights above them.

* * *

This is inspired by my trip to Thailand, Chiang Rai, where I was simply _astouded_ after standing at the Catholic Mission Home of Wiang Kaen's basketball court looking up at the night sky. Simply breathtaking. I can't see any stars in my country, so it was really really beautiful. The beauty of nature is absolutely wonderful. (:

R&R please!


	15. Blackout

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny.

Author's Note: Finally an update! X3

* * *

"Cagalli? Cagalli? Where are you?" Athrun fumbled about as he walked in the darkness, searching for his wife.

"He—here." As his eyes got familiarised with the darkness, he made out her silhouette and grabbed her arm, only to find out that she's trembling.

He raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong? It's only a blackout."

"No—nothing," She mumbled, clutching to him tightly

"Don't tell me… you're afraid of the darkness?" he teased.

"Well, Naturals can't see that much in the dark… and my mind does the imagination automatically, so…"

"The orphanage should have blackouts more often."

She blushed. "Shut up!"

* * *

Happy New Year to you guys (: Oh, and this is a perfect drabble too. :D

R&R please!


End file.
